


Mosquito

by nighttime_stars



Series: Writers month aug 2019 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Political, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: A story about how a world that hates teenagers prevented a girl from getting her mother's medication.





	Mosquito

**Author's Note:**

> For day 5: sound
> 
> (Mosquitos are devices that emit a high-pitch sound only younger people can hear in order to prevent loitering. I have never experienced one but I think they’re a terrible idea)

“Morgan,” her mother shouted from downstairs. She didn’t add anything but Morgan knew her mother expected her to come whenever her name was called. Most of the time, she didn’t mind because it was usually something important.

This was one of those important times.

Walking down the stairs, Morgan noticed how the lights were off despite it being eleven at night so there was no natural lighting coming through the windows. Unfortunately, this was not an uncommon occurrence and Morgan went into the living room to see her mother lying on the sofa, clutching her head.

“I know it’s late,” her mother started, wincing as she spoke, “but we’re out of medication.”

Morgan kept her voice low as she said, “It’s no problem. The 24hr shop should have some generic stuff.”

“Thank you,” her mother said, before relaxing on the sofa. Morgan slipped her shoes on and grabbed some money from the emergency stash. She closed the door quietly behind her.

Since Morgan was a child, her mother had been plagued by splitting migraines that would render her incapable of doing anything. Morgan wished her father was home but he was on a work trip which meant responsibility fell to her.

She jogged to the shop, trying to be as quick as possible for her mother. As she neared her destination, a piercing sound got louder. It felt like her ears were bleeding, however, she couldn’t go home without the medicine. Groaning under her breath, she approached the entrance to the shop.

“What are you doing here?” A gruff voice said. Morgan looked up to see a man glaring at her from the open entrance. He continued, “Stop loitering and leave.”

“I just need to buy some medicine for my mother,” she pleaded. Her hands clutched her head much like her mother did but the man didn’t seem to notice the painful sound.

“No. I don’t allow teenagers to harass the shop after seven. I even invested in a Mosquito to keep trouble like you away. Now, get lost or I’ll call the police.”

Morgan stumbled backwards when the man shouted; her head was now feeling like it was about to split into two. She had no other option, she turned and staggered away. She couldn’t protest, couldn’t fight back; all she could do was surrender to the oppressive sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this; kudos and comments are greatly appreciated
> 
> (My tumblr is randomwriter2002)


End file.
